


A Silly Romance

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, SBSS - Freeform, Top Harry Potter, Top Sirius Black, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 哈利一直努力地想要缓和他的爱人和他的教父之间的关系，但事情的真相和他想象的有些出入。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	A Silly Romance

新学期的第一周总是最难熬的。哈利叼着牙刷睡眼朦胧地望着镜子里的自己，除了那头稻草一样乱糟糟的黑发之外他什么都看不清。救世主习惯性地伸出一只手在摆放洗漱用具的台子上摸索自己的眼镜，他摸到了斯内普黑色的牙刷杯，摸到了赫敏送给他的施加了特殊魔咒能让头发变得稍微服帖一些的梳子，但他最迫切需要的那样东西却依然不知所踪。  
哈利郁闷地吐掉嘴巴里留兰香味的牙膏泡沫，打开了水龙头。流泻的水声盖住了斯内普的脚步声，哈利直起腰时刚好撞进了不知道什么时候走到他身后的斯内普的怀里，年长的魔药大师的手上捏着什么东西，准确而迅速地怼到了救世主的脸上。  
“哦，谢谢你亲爱的。”哈利找到了自己的眼镜，他的世界重新变得清晰了起来。格兰芬多随手将牙刷丢进牙杯里后转过身，扯住了准备离开盥洗室的恋人的胳膊，把对方按在身后的墙上给了他一个有些深入的早安吻。  
“波特，没有处理干净你脸上残留的牙膏沫前不要试图靠近我！”斯内普挣脱了哈利的束缚，他垂在脸颊两侧的黑发看起来有些凌乱，哈利在他逃出盥洗室前把那几缕不听话的发丝都拨回了原位。  
“不会有下一次了西弗，我保证。”救世主作出了毫无诚意的承诺，并因此换来了魔药教授一个长达三秒的瞪视。  
“你昨天也是这么说的。”斯内普在哈利的绿眼睛面前放平缓了语气，他收回了目光，转身离开。哈利抬手虚虚地抓了一把，看着斯内普的袍角滑过自己的指缝。

包括校长阿不思·邓布利多在内，霍格沃茨的全体教职工在校履职期间并不享有自带家养小精灵的特权，因此哈利和斯内普必须在早餐时间开始之前到达礼堂。斯内普已经收拾妥当站在门口等待了足足三分钟，哈利还椅子的靠背后翻找昨晚不知道被他丢到哪儿去了的魔杖。  
“哈利·波特的魔杖飞来。”  
斯内普好心地用了一个飞来咒，然后那根命途多舛的冬青木魔杖迅速从半开的卧室门里向斯内普飞了过来。  
哈利在中途拦截了它，并把它放进了自己外套的魔杖口袋里。在他们离开地窖之前，哈利瞥到了挂在墙上的日历，上面有个醒目的红色圆圈。  
“西弗，这周周末我们得去一趟我教父家。你知道的，你和我，我们一起。”哈利和斯内普并肩走在前往礼堂的走廊上，温柔又亲切的黑魔法防御术教授一边回应着学生的问候，一边向恋人确认着本周末计划好的行程，“你答应过的。”  
“和你的狗教父一起吃午餐，是的我记得。”斯内普几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，他恶狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，以表达自己对这个安排的不满。  
哈利脸上依然保持着得体的笑容，只是在心里狠狠地叹了口气。  
第七十五次，哈利默数。他第七十五次试图缓和他的恋人西弗勒斯·斯内普和他的教父西里斯·布莱克之间的关系，但刚才斯内普的表情告诉他，救世主可能又要失败了。  
他就是搞不懂这两个人为什么不能和平相处，哪怕一顿下午茶的时间似乎都是哈利的奢望。哈利只能把这种根深蒂固的敌对情绪归结为少年时期结下的梁子，但是哈利明明见过斯内普和卢平在教员休息室里分享同一壶茶。

吃过早餐和斯内普分开前，哈利轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
“午餐时见，西弗。”哈利对斯内普说。他要去二楼的黑魔法防御术教室准备上课了，而斯内普即将回到地下室去为六年级的魔药课做准备。他们至少得分开整整一个上午，这让哈利有些失落。  
“嗯哼。”他年长的恋人只用了一个鼻音回答他。但哈利没有错过斯内普嘴角细微到几乎不能被人察觉的微笑，还有斯内普飞快地抚过他手背的那双微凉的手。  
黑魔法防御术教授带着愉悦的心情开始了他今天的教学工作。博格特撞得柜子东倒西歪，哈利在柜子翻倒前打开了它。在几位学生完成他们的“滑稽滑稽”咒语实践后，意料之外，也意料之中的，博格特变成了斯内普的样子。  
“哇哦。”哈利小小地惊讶了一声。  
他看向站在博格特面前的那个矮小的穿着蓝色校袍的男生，期待着他能带给自己一点不一样的惊喜——比如，穿裙子的斯内普教授之类的，要知道哈利非常后悔上次纳威实践这个咒语时他稍微走了个神。  
身着黑袍的魔药大师对于这位魔药学论文拿了好几个T的拉文克劳学子来说确实可能过于恐怖了，以至于他声音抖了好几次都没能成功把咒语念出来。哈利失望地走到了博格特面前，方才气势汹汹的斯内普突然跌倒在地，哈利看到暗红的血从他的脖颈处流了下来。  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
哈利大声念道。  
学生们没来得及看那个奄奄一息的斯内普变成了什么样子，因为有人撞开了黑魔法防御术教室的门。哈利一边将博格特关回柜子里，一边问门口那位难得冒冒失失的斯莱特林：“发生什么事了？”  
“波特教授！”斯莱特林的声音听起来惊恐极了，“你快去庞弗雷夫人那里看看，斯内普教授他……”  
哈利没能等到那个斯莱特林的学生说完这句话，他丢下一句“下课”后就立刻跑向了校医务室。  
然后一边跑，一边在心里抱怨霍格沃茨为什么不允许幻影移形。

急匆匆冲进校医务室的哈利吓了庞弗雷夫人一大跳，他那头好不容易打理齐整的黑发因为奔跑的缘故又乱成了稻草。庞弗雷夫人刚处理完一个从飞天扫帚上掉下来摔断了骨头的学生，那个可怜的赫奇帕奇喝了镇定魔药刚刚睡着，就差点被扑到跟前的哈利吓醒了。  
“西弗勒斯呢？”哈利问道。  
“可怜的西弗勒斯！”庞弗雷夫人压低了声音，她看到了哈利写在脸上的担忧，“他已经回去了，放心吧哈利，他没事。”  
“到底发生了什么？”哈利在庞弗雷夫人的推搡下离开了需要安静的病室，站在走廊上。  
“一个小意外。”庞弗雷夫人回答，“有个学生在坩埚里放入了过量的材料，西弗勒斯和那个学生都被波及了。别担心，西弗勒斯很好，那个学生比他惨多了，阿不思已经通知了他的家长。”  
哈利的魔药学造诣有限，庞弗雷夫人这样模糊的言语实在不足以令他拼凑出事件的真相。不过出于对庞弗雷夫人的信任，他还是怀揣着一肚子疑惑离开了校医务室直奔地窖。他已经不再需要通行口令才能进入那扇门，哈利直接推开了它，然后意外地看到有个穿着斯莱特林校袍的身影坐在斯内普最喜欢的那张沙发椅上。  
听到门打开的声音，那个斯莱特林放下手里的书抬起了头。哈利像是被施了石化咒似的愣在了原地，镜片后绿色的眼睛里写满了不可置信的震惊。  
“西弗？”哈利半天才找回自己的舌头。地窖的灯光不太明亮，他呆呆地望着那个穿着斯莱特林校袍的少年站起身来，一步步走向他。  
少年大概只有差不多5.5英尺高，身形单薄得像一张纸片。他黑色的长发柔顺地垂到了肩膀上，深色的眼睛在烛火的映照下闪闪发光。哈利的目光停留在那个他早上刚刚亲吻过的鼻尖上，然后看着这个非常眼熟的少年对着他露出一个再熟悉不过的冷笑。  
“我的这幅模样取悦到你了？”维持着少年状态的斯内普问道。  
哈利不知道自己应该给他一个肯定的答案，还是一个否定的答案。于是刚刚过完二十岁生日没几天的格兰芬多向前垮了一步，把眼前的斯莱特林少年揉进了自己的怀里。  
“你没事就好。”哈利在斯内普耳边长长地松了一口气，他紧紧抱着怀里的人，声音听起来有些哽咽，“我还以为你出什么事了，你吓到我了西弗勒斯。”  
斯内普大概没预料到恋人会是这样的反应，他愣了一下，抬起手在哈利的后背上安抚地拍了拍。  
“只是减龄剂而已。”斯内普说，“错误的配方令普通的解药对它毫无效果。”  
“会持续多久？”哈利问。  
“不超过七天。”斯内普给出了一个尽量确切的时间。下一秒，哈利就蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。  
“所以。”哈利珍重地亲了亲怀里的人，“这是——”  
“十五岁。”斯内普知道他要问什么，他推开了哈利，整了整自己的袍子，哈利的目光从上到下地扫过他，“我的身体回到了十五岁的样子。”

十五岁的斯内普比起成年之后，只能用矮小瘦弱来形容。他撑不起斯内普教授的黑袍子，也穿不了波特教授的那些麻瓜气息浓厚的休闲装，只有这套斯莱特林的校服套在他身上才勉强有点样子。  
校袍看起来有些旧，磨损的痕迹很明显，但斯内普一向不在乎这个——哈利上个冬天整理衣柜时发现，那件被赫敏烧坏了的大衣还挂在衣柜里，他心虚地买了一件样式差不多的偷偷替换掉了。  
霍格沃茨的魔药学教授就这样毫无顾忌地穿着他五年级时的校袍穿行于霍格沃茨的走廊、礼堂和魔药教室之间，对于学生们投注于他身上的惊讶目光，斯内普一律视而不见。他那仿佛与生俱来的阴沉可怖的性格和暴躁的脾气并没有因为减龄剂产生什么改变，但或许是因为身高的缩水导致了气场的微妙变化，哈利甚至听到有个拉文克劳的六年级女生在用一种很罗曼蒂克的语调谈论他的恋人。  
斯内普为此付出了代价，哈利恶狠狠地在他胸口留下了几个小小的牙印。他们一直折腾到快近凌晨才安静下来，如果不是因为明天是周六的话，即便海德薇用啄卧室门的方式表达自己的不满，哈利也不会如此轻易就放过他的前魔药学教授。  
格里莫广场12号的壁炉连通着霍格沃茨斯莱特林院长的办公室，这是哈利坚持的结果。他们按照约定在十一点前通过一把飞路粉到达了凤凰社曾经的总部，站在壁炉前迎接他们的是布莱克家那只总是喜欢自言自语的家养小精灵克利切。  
哈利和他打了个招呼，友好地询问：“克利切，你能告诉我西里斯去哪儿了吗？”  
“少爷出门了，但是他没有告诉克利切他去了哪儿。”克利切回答，他对哈利的态度非常尊敬，甚于对西里斯。随着他鞠躬的动作，雷古勒斯的挂坠盒在他的脖子上甩来甩去。他那双凸出的，充血的眼睛打量着和哈利一起出现的斯内普，小声地嘟囔了一句：“哦，一个斯莱特林。”  
“西弗勒斯出了点意外。”哈利对克利切解释道。  
克利切很快意识到这位令这座古老的布莱克祖宅愉悦的斯莱特林少年就是凤凰社的走狗之一，那个混在一群狮子里的西弗勒斯·斯内普。他怨毒地看了斯内普一眼，斯内普毫不退缩地望着克利切的眼睛，牵动嘴角露出一个令克利切胆寒的冷笑来。  
克利切最讨厌他的这幅表情，于是他迅速消失在了哈利和斯内普面前，并且打定主意在得到召唤之前不再现身。  
显然，哈利和斯内普都没有和克利切继续打交道的意思。斯内普找了个舒适的姿势在沙发上坐了下来，翻开了他随身带来的那本紫色封面的魔药学书籍。哈利放下手里的那瓶红酒后，摸到了厨房打算准备一壶热茶。  
他从柜子里翻出茶包，用魔法加热了那壶刚刚从水龙头里流出的水。西里斯从壁炉里探出头时，哈利正用漂浮咒驱使着茶壶和茶杯往会客厅走。

西里斯的棕色长风衣上还带着不知道从哪里沾染的微冷气息，他自一丛绿色的火焰中现身，怀抱着几个透明的不知用途的罐子，踏出了那个大大的壁炉。  
坐在沙发上看书的斯内普听到动静，抬起头来向壁炉的方向望去。西里斯可没准备好在他家里看到这个——一个十五岁的身着斯莱特林校袍的斯内普。他下意识地停住了步子，看着斯内普黑色的发丝如同二十多年前的那个秋天的午后一般轻轻地抚过那张苍白的面颊，然后静静地垂落到肩膀上。  
斯内普没有说话，他保持着拿着书的坐姿，用那双黑沉沉的眼睛静静地望着距离他几步之遥的西里斯。  
时间仿佛静止在了这一秒，霍格沃茨的秋意和往事一股脑地冲进了西里斯的大脑里，他在自己毫无意识的时候动了动嘴唇，喊道：“西弗勒斯……”  
“教父？”  
两个声音一前一后地响起，西里斯如梦初醒，对上了哈利绿色的眼睛。他立刻选择避开了教子的目光，大喊着克利切的名字，命令克利切这个没用的废物把他手里的罐子拿到地下室去。  
哈利紧紧地抿着嘴唇，看着西里斯把罐子塞到克利切的怀里。如果他刚才没有幻听的话，他那总是习惯用“脏兮兮的鼻涕精”和“讨人厌的斯内普”来称呼他的恋人的教父，刚才喊了西弗勒斯的教名。  
他从未听西里斯用教名称呼过斯内普。  
这是唯一的一次。  
坐在沙发上的斯内普皱着眉头望着站在楼梯口扮演雕像的救世主。他不耐烦地放下书，挥了挥魔杖让那堆在哈利糟糕的漂浮咒下碰撞得响个不停的茶壶和茶杯们向正确的位置移动了过来。  
哈利跟着茶壶走到了斯内普身边，他紧紧挨着斯内普坐了下来，手自然而然地放在了斯内普的腰间。  
“半杯就够了，西弗。”哈利说，“你呢？西里斯，你要来点热茶吗？”  
“谢谢你哈利。”西里斯转过身，发现是斯内普在用魔杖操纵茶壶后，他像是被噎了一下似的，迅速摇了摇头，“不用了。”  
哈利没接话，他的目光在西里斯和斯内普之间打了个转儿。  
斯内普依然是他那副惯常的淡漠表情，他喝了一口茶后又拿起了那本紫色的书。西里斯则恰恰相反，英俊的格兰芬多躲避着他教子的绿眼睛，有些焦躁地在对面的沙发上不断地变换着坐姿。哈利假装低头去看斯内普的书上写了些什么，他用余光偷偷观察他的教父，看到西里斯用一种埋怨的、憎恨的目光剐了斯内普好几次。  
在西里斯因为这沉重的沉默逃走之前，哈利终于直起身像往常一样开始和西里斯聊起最近发生的事。从韦斯莱一家聊到邓布利多办公室的新口令，西里斯几乎将心不在焉这个词刻在了脸上。哈利适时地停下话题，几分钟后克利切出现了。  
那个不情愿的小精灵带来了好消息：“少爷和少爷的客人们可以享受午餐了。”

一顿安静得诡异的午餐过后，哈利以身体不适作为缘由，取消了今天的下午茶，他发誓西里斯甚至为此松了一口气。回到地窖后，哈利像只巡视领地的狮子似的围着斯内普转了好几圈，直到斯内普放下那本该死的魔药学著作抬起头来看着他。  
“你的多动症又发作了吗，波特？”斯内普制止了他的动作，“或许安静地坐在沙发上对你来说比对抗伏地魔更困难？”  
“西弗，我——”  
“去问你的狗教父。”斯内普毫不犹豫地打断了哈利的话。他再次将脑袋埋进了那本书里，这个动作让哈利觉得他似乎在逃避些什么。  
“好吧。”虽然很想从斯内普嘴里听到那个完整的故事，但哈利最终还是做出了退让。  
他让海德薇送了一封信到格里莫广场12号，给西里斯·布莱克。回信在第四天黄昏时分到达了霍格沃茨的礼堂，彼时已经恢复了成年人模样的斯内普正坐在他身边喝一碗奶油蘑菇浓汤。哈利拆开信时斯内普甚至都没有分半点余光给他，于是他读完信后赖在斯内普的肩膀上，轻声告诉恋人：“我明天要去西里斯那里吃晚餐。”  
斯内普对此没有提出反对意见，他在哈利的注视下喝完了那碗汤，然后屈起手指敲了敲他们之间的桌子，提醒哈利：“你的汤要凉了。”  
哈利匆匆解决了那碗味道已经有点奇怪的奶油蘑菇浓汤后就开始计划第二天的行程，斯内普答应帮他代上下午的黑魔法防御术课程，哈利吃过午餐就匆忙通过飞路网离开了霍格沃茨。  
他这种几乎算得上迫不及待的反应让西里斯有些头疼。西里斯打开了哈利上次拿来的那瓶红酒，看着他可爱的教子在抿了一口后没头没尾地说：“这是我从蜘蛛尾巷带回来的。”  
“哈利……”西里斯的声音压得低低的，他深灰色的眼睛染上些许为难的神色，“你非要知道那件事不可吗？或者，我猜你已经有正确的结论？”  
“你和西弗勒斯在一起过。”哈利说。那双绿得惊人的眼睛锁定了西里斯的脸，他用了一个陈述句回答了西里斯的问题，语气非常笃定，一点都不像是猜测。  
但西里斯知道这确实只是哈利的猜测，他今天到这里来就是为了给这个猜测找个标准的参考答案。这种执拗的勇气实在是太格兰芬多了，同为这间学院的毕业生，西里斯明白他除了和盘托出之外没有更好的选择了。  
“是的，哈利。”西里斯在沉默了一小会儿后终于动用了他的声带，他吐出的句子落在哈利耳中像是一声长长的叹息，“我爱过他。西弗勒斯·斯内普，我曾经爱过他。”  
哈利从来没有听过西里斯用这样的语气说过话。仿佛于他而言，这段已经成为过去式的感情比十二年的阿兹卡班牢狱生涯还要沉重，沉重到西里斯需要用这样令人心痛的嗓音来说出那个已然成为了前尘旧梦的事实。  
刚刚长成青年的男孩儿花了几秒钟沉默，他没有咆哮着离开，也没有质问西里斯为什么要向他隐瞒这件事。他只是坐在沙发上，坐在他的爱人曾经坐过的那个地方，轻声说：“他也爱过你。”  
“或许吧。”西里斯苦笑了一下，“西弗……鼻涕精斯内普，他身上有太多的秘密，我大概从来都没有看透过他。”  
“所以，那是你们五年级时的事吗？”哈利问。  
“是啊。”西里斯向后枕着自己的手臂仰面靠在沙发背上，深灰色的瞳孔里映照出会客厅的顶灯，他的声音仿佛从很远很远的地方传来：“那时候的鼻涕精比我矮半个头，瘦巴巴地皱成一团，偶尔会看到他披着那件脏兮兮的旧袍子坐在湖边那棵山毛榉树下。”

“我得先声明，我确实非常讨厌你的男朋友。从我第一次在霍格沃茨特快上见到他时就讨厌他，那种感觉到现在还活在我的血液里。”西里斯用鼻孔对着空气喷出一口气，他皱着眉头，一脸的厌弃和不屑，“我和他对着干了四年——当然还有亲爱的尖头叉子和月亮脸——好了我知道你不想听这些。总之，五年级刚开学不到一个月，我逃了一节草药学想找个地方睡觉，正好遇上了鼻涕精坐在树下看书。别误会哈利，我不会因为这样一个巧遇就对他动心的。我只是……”西里斯说到这里摸了摸鼻尖，“我可能是因为缺乏睡眠，把大脑出卖给了梅林。我觉得当时的鼻涕精有点陌生。要知道，他平时见到我们时总是一副冷冰冰的样子，一脸防备。但那天他坐在树下看书的时候，看起来居然是有温度的。”  
哈利没有插话，虽然他想举出无数个例子来证明西弗勒斯冷硬的外表下是多么温柔，但不知道为什么，他不太想打断西里斯的陈述。  
“我实在是太困了，即便面对讨人厌的鼻涕精也提不起捉弄他的兴趣。所以，我绕开了那棵树，找了个暖和的地方打了会儿盹，等我醒来的时候鼻涕精早就不见了。那是我第一次在那棵树下见到鼻涕精。”  
“那第二次呢？”哈利问。  
“第二次就没那么愉快了。”西里斯回答，“我记得那天下了雪，尖头叉子窝在格兰芬多公共休息室里打瞌睡，月亮脸和莉莉去图书馆写作业了，我就一个人骑着扫帚出来溜达。飞到那附近时，我远远地看到鼻涕精又站在那棵山毛榉树下。他背对着我，我飞近了点，发现他肩膀一耸一耸地好像在哭。那天真的特别冷，鼻涕精转过来瞪我时脸冻得发青，睫毛上都结了冰。他穿得很少，也没有用咒语为自己取暖，可笑地站在雪地里，磕磕巴巴连咒语都念不利索。我看他手里捏着一封信，就想抢来看看，谁知道他死死搂着那封信不放，我脚一滑从扫帚上掉了下去，连带着鼻涕精一起，从斜坡上滚了下来。鼻涕精被我压在下面，我离得太近了，还能看到他刚哭过的红红的眼圈。”  
“他为什么哭？”  
西里斯摇了摇头：“不知道，我到现在都不知道那天究竟发生了什么。从坡上滚下来的结果是鼻涕精被我压断了一根肋骨，我扶着他去庞弗雷夫人那里时正好撞见麦格教授，她狠狠地扣了格兰芬多二十分，因为我欺负同学。但鼻涕精并没有为此感谢我，他甚至态度非常恶劣地威胁我不许把看到的事说出去，不然他不介意在我的宿舍或者书本、零食里放点特别的东西。”  
哈利因为这个场景笑出了声，他同情地拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，说：“他也这样威胁过我。把吐真剂倒进我晚餐的南瓜汁里之类的，事实上真的有机会让我喝下那个东西的时候，他恨不得把它们都藏到古灵阁的金库里去。”  
西里斯撇了撇嘴，没有进行任何评论。他绝对不会告诉哈利，在最初听说他的教子在追求那个油腻腻的鼻涕精时，他偷偷去了一趟霍格沃茨，在那棵树下用魔杖指着斯内普，威胁对方立刻给哈利配置迷情剂的解药。  
“就因为那个我到现在都不知道是什么的秘密，鼻涕精那半个月对我表现出了一种过度的关注，当然我也好好地‘回报’了他。那时候尖头叉子忙着利用所有时间和莉莉搭讪，月亮脸和那个叛徒爱上了巫师棋，只有我坚定不移地针对着鼻涕精，用所有你能想象得到的方式。”  
“西里斯，抱歉我打断一下，但能麻烦你讲重点吗？”哈利一点都不想知道自己的教父是怎么欺负自己的男朋友的，他只想听完这个脱轨的恋爱故事，然后回家拥抱他的爱人。  
“好吧。”西里斯略过了那些无关紧要的事，直接跳到了圣诞节前夕，“尖头叉子和月亮脸那年圣诞节假期都回了家，而我没有去波特家过圣诞，留在了学校。那是我七年来唯一一次在霍格沃茨过圣诞节，鼻涕精也在。我理所当然地去找他的麻烦，然后不知道是谁，在我们的头顶放了一束槲寄生。”  
哈利感觉自己的舌头有点发麻，他花了好大劲才找回自己的声音：“所以，你们接吻了？”  
“是啊，我和鼻涕精接吻了。”西里斯没有做出哈利预想中的翻个白眼之类的动作，他的口吻淡淡的，就这样叙述道：“明明只是碰了碰嘴唇，但那个古板的鼻涕精好像我占了他多大的便宜似的狠狠地踩了我一脚。我猜他可能是没和别人接过吻，真是够惨的，我和他都是。因为除了我，没有人会亲吻那只脏兮兮的鼻涕精了。”  
西里斯说完这句话，在哈利不赞同的目光中又补了一句：“当然现在不一样了，有人比我还要惨了，那就是我的教子哈利·波特！”  
“和西弗勒斯共度一生是一件非常幸福的事情，西里斯。”哈利声明道。  
“恕我难以赞同你的观点，哈利。”西里斯这次翻了个白眼，他继续了这个故事，“那当然不是我的初吻，但或许是因为我亲了一个男人，这个男人还是那个该死的鼻涕精的事对我的冲击太大了，我居然连着失眠了好几个晚上。不过据我观察，鼻涕精也不好过，他的黑眼圈重得让我怀疑他被谁打了一顿。那年圣诞节留校的人不超过十个，看到我们站在槲寄生下的只有邓布利多。这事本来就该这么过了，谁知道鼻涕精居然又自己送上了门来。他骗来了格兰芬多公共休息室的口令，趁着我逃课在宿舍睡觉掀了我的被子，让我发誓绝对不会把圣诞节那天发生的事说出去。”  
“你答应他了吗？”  
“答应了。”西里斯说，“不过我有个交换条件。”  
“什么交换条件？”  
“让他下次陪我去霍格莫德逛逛。”西里斯说到这里抓了抓自己的头发，他看起来也不太明白自己为什么要提这样的要求，“鼻涕精犹豫了很久，最后还是点头了。我觉得我可能被这种抓住鼻涕精小辫子的奇妙感觉迷惑了，我开始利用这个丢脸的小秘密威胁他做事。鼻涕精每次听到我的要求时的表情都像是要给我一个阿瓦达索命咒，但只要我毫不退缩地瞪着他，他总会软化的。”  
“在霍格莫德发生了什么吗？”哈利抓住了西里斯想要模糊的细节，他看到西里斯有点尴尬地红了耳朵。  
“鼻涕精喝醉了，两杯黄油啤酒而已！”西里斯大声说。他在喊出这句话后很快又放低了声音，像是预备着一个更大的秘密：“他靠在我的肩膀上，一声不吭地掉眼泪。我第一次见到有人这样哭，说真的他哭得很脏很丑，但我还是没推开他，我甚至——甚至亲了亲他的额头。梅林啊，那天的黄油啤酒里到底加了什么，火焰威士忌吗？”

不用哈利说，西里斯和他都明白，黄油啤酒的配料表里从来都不包含火焰威士忌这一项。而这大概是西里斯和斯内普之间唯一的温馨片段了。  
西里斯后来没有再说什么，他只是简短地讲了讲他曾经用利用那个槲寄生下的小秘密迫使斯内普做过的一些诸如写作业和陪他夜游之类的事。哈利沉默地听完了这个故事，他看着盯着天花板有些发呆的西里斯，问：“稀里糊涂地开始，所以稀里糊涂地结束？”  
“是啊，那时候我们都太年轻了。”西里斯转过头来看着哈利，他笑得非常轻松，于他而言那确确实实只是一段陈旧的连回忆都不大能提起兴趣的往事了，“我甚至不知道这算不算是一段恋爱，或者我究竟有没有爱过他。”  
“你已经回答过自己了。”哈利说。  
“或许吧，哈利。但是我们做不了恋人，就连朋友的关系都难以维系。我早就明白了，他也一样。”  
哈利终于找到了他的爱人和教父无法和平共处的真正缘由，但是他并没有想象中的沮丧或者高兴。他平静地喝光了杯中的最后一口酒，起身告辞离开。  
哈利确信西里斯刚才讲述的那个故事是真的——斯内普和西里斯在五年级时有过一段荒唐的恋爱，那个莫名其妙的爱情故事由一个至今依然是秘密的秘密引出，走过圣诞礼堂的那束槲寄生，走过霍格莫德的黄油啤酒和雪后的小路，走过深夜的霍格沃茨走廊，最后终结于O.W.Ls考试结束的那个午后。  
就在那棵山毛榉树下。哈利轻声对自己说。  
他回到地窖时，只有海德薇向他打了个招呼。哈利挥了挥魔杖，绿莹莹的字体组成的时间漂浮在空气中，向他昭示着此时此刻斯内普应该身处于礼堂之中，正在享受霍格沃茨家养小精灵准备的晚餐。  
哈利没有留在格里莫广场12号吃晚饭，神奇的是他现在一点都感觉不到饥饿。他离开地窖，没有到礼堂去，而是信步走到湖边，站在那棵他和罗恩、赫敏读书期间也常常依靠的山毛榉树下。  
树下的小山坡上空无一人，哈利站在坡下望着那棵树漏光的叶片，想象着一片银装素裹之中，十五岁的西弗勒斯穿着他那身一点都不暖和的旧袍子站在这里一下下地耸动着肩膀哭泣。恍惚间哈利仿佛闻到了雪片在衣襟上融化的冷冽味道，恋人少年时孤单的抽泣声越过时间的洪流，在他的大脑和心脏里回荡。  
他侧耳细听，听到了皮鞋和柔软的草地接触的声音，听到了长袍拖行过地面时发出的细不可闻的沙沙声。哈利转过身，抱住了站他身后的斯内普。  
“那只蠢狗到底跟你说了什么？”斯内普被哈利扑得差点仰面跌倒在草坪上，他勉强稳住自己的身形，有些嫌弃地看着挂在自己身上的年轻爱人，“他全都告诉你了是吗？我就知道，姓布莱克的杂种狗一定会抓住这个机会向你炫耀——”  
“西里斯没有炫耀。”哈利截断了斯内普的话，他保持着紧紧拥抱着斯内普的姿势，把鼻尖贴在他的脖子上，小声地说：“他说他爱过你。”  
斯内普或许从没想过西里斯会说出这样的话，哈利能感觉到被他抱在怀里的身体僵住了。大概过了两三分钟，就在哈利以为斯内普可能不会对此发表什么看法了的时候，斯内普在他耳边轻轻地，非常不服气地哼了一声。  
哈利知道这代表着什么，但那都过去了。  
他收回圈在斯内普腰间的手臂，轻轻地捧住了斯内普的脸。身后传来学生的嬉戏声，但斯内普没有推开哈利。他们站在被夕阳染红的山毛榉树下，站在西里斯曾经压断了斯内普一根肋骨的地方，温柔地亲吻着彼此。  
这个吻浅尝辄止，轻柔的仿佛秋日还带着暖意的晚风。哈利在离开湖边前不抱希望地问了句：“那天到底发生了什么？”  
“我的母亲去世了。”斯内普平静地回答。  
艾琳·普林斯。哈利的脑袋里跳出了这个名字，她是斯内普的母亲。哈利并不知道她具体的生卒时间，斯内普从来没有向哈利提起过他的家人。哈利不知道自己是不是应该继续问下去，他曾以为斯内普对他的父母都没什么感情，但这没办法解释西里斯在树下撞见的那一幕。  
“如果你好奇的话，我可以给你看我的记忆。”斯内普在说出这句话时语气普通得仿佛在谈论今天的天气，哈利停住了步子，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“西弗，我没有想要窥探你的隐私的意思。”哈利有些羞愧，他轻轻晃了晃他们牵着的那只手，试图用撒娇来缓解他们之间似乎有些奇怪的气氛，“我——”  
“别自作多情了，波特。我并没有打算允许你窥探我的隐私。”斯内普在“隐私”这个词上加重了语气，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线，那双黑眼睛生气地瞪着哈利，“我能指望你空空如也的大脑里记住什么呢，你甚至连那个该死的牢不可破咒都忘记了！”  
斯内普咬牙切齿地说完些话，愤怒地抽出被哈利拉住的手。哈利立刻抓住了他袍角，然后将那只逃离了他的掌控的手再次置于他的控制之下，以一种十指相扣的亲昵姿势。  
“我只是——”救世主因为这个突如其来的惊喜差点咬到了自己的舌头，他的绿眼睛在已经铺开的暮色中闪闪发光，“我没想到你真的愿意。”  
“我更愿意给过去的自己一个阿瓦达索命咒！”斯内普的愤怒还在持续，他用力地甩了甩自己的胳膊，但该死的波特还是像长在他身上了似的甩也甩不掉。  
哈利傻笑着凑近他年长的恋人，他用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭斯内普的，然后轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“我不打算动用那个权利，西弗。”哈利说，“我从来都没有忘记过我们之间的承诺，但你知道的，我不会做那种事。”  
哈利·波特和西弗勒斯·斯内普曾在阿不思·邓布利多的见证下订立了一个牢不可破的誓言，年轻的救世主执意用生命作为筹码向他犹疑不定的爱人许诺他余生的忠贞、爱情和所有坦诚。哈利没打算向斯内普要求什么，但意料之外的，斯内普在仪式结束后主动要求赫敏担任见证人，对哈利许下了一模一样的承诺。  
那是哈利一生之中最难以忘怀的一刻。  
在地窖办公室中偷窥斯内普的记忆已经像是遥远到无法追溯的往事，哈利在牢不可破的誓言生效的那一刻起，就拥有了这个人的全部。只要他愿意，他可以随时随地翻阅斯内普人生之书中的每一页，仔细检查他大脑的每一个角落。  
他们之间不再拥有绝对的隐私，但是斯内普相信他和哈利，他们之中任何一个人永远都不会这样做。  
“我只是不想给小鬼讲睡前故事。”斯内普推开了凑到自己眼前的蠢狮子，“但如果你真的——”  
“或许下次？”哈利把自己的脸从斯内普的手掌心拯救出来后，对着他眨了眨眼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看完这个糟糕的故事。  
> 希望我准确地传达了我脑洞中的大部分东西，比如SBSS年少时青涩懵懂但无疾而终的爱情，比如HPSS两情相悦的细水长流。  
> 教授对小天狼星有很多秘密，但是他对哈利是非常坦诚的，这种坦诚是出于他对哈利的爱和信任。包括最后提到的教授的妈妈，教授并不介意哈利知道这些。  
> 但哈利也不是非知道不可，他明白教授愿意告诉他就够了。  
> 万万没想到最后写了1w+，卑微地希望看过的朋友能留个言什么的，骂我OOC就不必了x


End file.
